


My first kiss went a little like this

by dukeofdope



Series: Hippie!Jojen AU [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Kiss, Hippie!Jojen, M/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 14:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dukeofdope/pseuds/dukeofdope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First kiss</p>
            </blockquote>





	My first kiss went a little like this

“My brother just got the newest Batman movie on DVD if you want to come over tonight to watch it?” Bran asked Jojen at lunch. He knew that Jojen had been waiting to see the film for a while and now seemed like the perfect time.

Jojen gave him a funny look. “You never invite me over to your house. What’s with the sudden change?”

Bran blushed at that. He didn’t think Jojen would’ve noticed. “It’s not that I don’t want you at my house,” Bran babbled, waving his hands about. “It’s just that I know if I do my family is just gonna interrogate you or something?”

Jojen chuckled at that, as he mussed Brans hair. “Relax, I’m not mad. Sounds like a plan.”

Bran beamed at that. He tried to ignore the fact that his heart sped up a little quicker wen Jojen fixed him with one of his rare smiles.

+

Bran stared at the note Robb had left. Apparently he, Jon and Theon had gone out to do “charity work”. He rolled his, insulted that his brothers thought that he was so naïve to actually believe that.

“Well looks like were home alone for the night.” Bran noted. “I think my brothers are gone out drinking and the others are gone for the week because Arya is in like semi-final of some fencing competition, I think.”

“Cool.” Jojen nodded. He walked around the kitchen for a few moments before turning to look at Bran. “Can I smoke in here?”

“Uh,” Bran stammered, unsure of how to answer. Whenever Ned had Robert over he smoked inside, and when Catelyn used to smoke she always did it inside. “I guess, just open up a window.”

+

“This is some good stuff Bran you have to try it.” Jojen proclaimed, holding the joint out to Bran. “Trust me.”

Bran stared at the offered joint, before looking up at Jojen. Normally he would have just turned him down but something seemed different about Jojen tonight. He seemed nervous about something but what he was nervous about Bran hadn’t a clue.

Bran sighed. Maybe if he did smoke it, it would help elevate Jojens nerves. “Ok,” He conceded. “But just this once.”

He hesitantly took the joint out of Jojen’s hands. He stared at it for a while before looking to Jojen to tell him what he should do.

“Ok, hold it between your thumb and index finger, make sure you don’t hold it too hard.” Jojen ordered, looking into Brans eyes. “Don’t hold your lips around the tip, ok. Wrap your mouth around it so it won’t get wet. Then when you’re inhaling hold it in for as long as possible, got it.”

Bran nodded before doing as Jojen told and taking a large inhale of the smoke, never breaking eye contact with Jojen.

He could feel the smoke entering his lungs and struggled not to cough it out. It felt like he was drowning. Tears were forming at the corner of his eyes but he still managed to keep the smoke in. When he finally exhaled he felt a buzzing sensation on his head. It felt like he was floating, time seemed to slow. His mouth stretched into a last grin before he took the joint from Jojen again and took another hit.

When he looked back up at Jojen his eyes were fixed on Brans mouth. “Your lips are _really_ red.” He drawled taking the joint of Bran.

Bran just broke out into a fit of giggles leaning his head against Jojens shoulder. He sighed. ‘Jojen smells really good’ he thought, snuggling into him more.

+

“I have to go,” Jojen yawned, pulling himself up off the couch. “I have to go recycling tomorrow. Early start tomorrow and all that.”

“Hmm.” Bran hummed, too tired to even speak. He looked longingly at his wheelchair which was all the way on the other side of the room. It seemed like such a trek to get and then have to go all the way out to his bedroom but the living room couch was possibly the most uncomfortable thing in the universe and there was no way he would risk fucking his back up for twenty more minutes of sleep.

Jojen followed his gaze and chuckled when he seen his wheelchair. “Do you want me to help you get upstairs?” He asked.

“Please.” Bran said, while holding his arms out.

Jojen hoisted him up and carried him bridal style to his room. Bran was shocked to feel Jojen’s arms so secure around, since Meera’s constant jibes at him had Bran thinking that Jojen was as weak as straw.

“Thanks.” Bran whispered, tucking his head under Jojen’s chin.

Jojen whispered something back but Bran couldn’t hear, he was already dozing off to sleep.

+

Bran woke up when he felt himself be lowered gently unto his bed. He smiled at Jojen and was about to say goodnight when he was cut off by something soft and warm pressing against his lips.

It was Jojen.

Jojen was kissing him.

Jojen held his lips against Brans for a few moments, then he leaned back and whispered something into Bran's ears. Bran couldn’t hear what he was saying though because his own heart was pounding too loud in his ears.

Bran watched him leave the room quickly, he wanted to say something to make him stay but he couldn’t figure how to make his mouth work again.

He lifted his hand up to his mouth and carefully pressed his fingertips to his lips.

‘That was my first kiss’ he thought. The hand pressed against his mouth began to tremble slightly.

Of course something like this would happen to him.

+

Bran had spent the rest of the weekend freaking out about Jojen. Part of him really enjoyed the kiss, even it was literally two mouths pressed up against each other but another part of him, a much bigger part of him knew that things like this could potentially ruin a friendship.

Bran had periodically checked his phone, expecting a call or even just a text off Jojen but there was nothing. Bran frowned at that. He refused to call Jojen because he was the one who had decided to kiss him, Bran shouldn’t have to go off and fix his mess.

Bran checked his phone again. Why hadn’t he called?

+

“What’s up Bran?” Meera called out as she made her way towards him at lunch.

Bran was sitting at their usual table and did his best to try to not appear disappointed when Jojen wasn’t there.

“Hey Meera,” Bran smiled at her. “Any news?”

Meera immediately launched herself into a story about some fox she saved at the weekend. Bran nodded struggling to pay attention, but all his mind could focus on was Jojen’s absence. Where was he?

“Where’s Jojen?” He asked, once her story was finished.

“Oh yeah, he’s at th- Wait he’s coming over here, I can see him.” She answered, waving her hand to get his attention.

Bran tried his best to appear normal when he seen Jojen. He could feel his heart thumping against his rib cage.

“H-Hey Jojen!” Bran smiled, silently praying that he wasn’t blushing, but if the odd looks Meera was shooting him was anything to go by he was.

Jojen muttered a quick “hey” before opening the book that he was carrying. Bran cleared his throat unnecessarily, upset that Jojen wasn’t even looking at him.

Meera rolled her eyes. “I swear to God, you can be so fucking rude sometimes!” She snarled, yanking the book of him and stuffing it in her bag. “Is that anyway to treat your beloved sister and Bran?”

They spent the rest of lunch hanging about as they usually did. Jojen treated him the exact same as usual and Bran tried not let it get to him. If Jojen had been ignoring him or acting cold towards him than that would have meant that at least he’d been thinking about Friday night. But this behaviour was even worse Brad decided because this meant that the kiss didn’t mean anything to him.

‘Why did you kiss me?’ The question circled repeatedly through his thoughts.

Maybe the only reason why Jojen didn’t bring up the kiss was because Meera was around. It’s hardly a conversation you’d want to have while your sister is around. Bran decided that he’d wait till Friday for Jojen to bring the kiss up and if he didn’t then Bran would.

+

The rest of the week had been torture for Bran.

He’d made sure that he and Jojen would have a lot of alone time together, asking him to go shopping with him and getting him to drive him everywhere. Bran had even offered to help Jojen pick flowers and he still didn’t bring up the kiss. He acted completely and utterly normal. Bran wasn’t even upset about it anymore, just angry.

How dare Jojen just kiss him out of the blue and not have the decency to talk about it. It was a total dick move and Bran was just tired of feeling hung up over one stupid little, insignificant kiss.

“Can you come round to mine tonight?” Jojen asked him after lunch, wheeling him to his next class. “I need you to help me move the furniture in the living room around. My dad says he can feel negative energy building up in the room.”

Bran snorted. “What good would I be?”

Jojen shrugged. “I don’t know, furniture layout seems like something you’d be good at.” He said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Bran agreed to go, only because he still held out hope that Jojen would finally bring up the kiss.

+

“And we’re done!” Jojen panted as he pushed the last chair into place. He had spent the past hour deciding what was the best angle for the armchair to be in, when he decided last minute to shove the chair in the corner by the window.

Jojen lay himself down on the floor while Bran opted to sit on the couch.

“Can I ask you something?” Jojen asked after a while, looking up into Brans eyes.

Bran nodded. “S-Sure.” This must be it, we’re finally going to talk about the kiss. After all the waiting it was finally going to happen.

“What shampoo does Jon use? I seen him at Subway the other day and his hair looks really healthy.”

What.

“What?”

Jojen huffed. “I said, where does Jo-”

Bran cut him off. “I heard what you said!” He snapped. “I just can’t believe you. Why did you kiss me and act like nothing happened? Was it some kind of joke or a dare? Why did you do it? I spent the entire week feeling like an idiot for obsessing over a kiss that obviously meant nothing to you! I spent the whole week thinking about you because guess what, I just had to go and fall for you as well! Did you know it was my first kiss? I bet that makes this whole joke even funnier doesn’t it?” Bran yelled, he could feel himself grow exhausted with his outburst but he continued on. “Can you at least tell me what drove you to do this, what did I do to deserve this?” Bran finished quietly, ashamed by his outburst. He thought shouting at Jojen would make him feel better but he only ended up feeling worse. Typical.

Jojen pushed himself off the floor and sat down next to Bran. “Finally.” He muttered, before pulling Bran in for a kiss.

Bran gasped before Jojen’s lips were on his. It was sweet and slow and everything he ever thought it would be. Jojen ran his thumb along Bran’s neck, hand sweeping back into his hair and pulled him closer. After a moment they broke apart lips wet and breathless.

Bran leaned forward, his head resting against Jojen’s collarbone as he tried to keep the smile off his face and marvelled at the tingling feeling in his lips. He let out a shaky laugh and pressed a small kiss against Jojen’s shoulder. This was way better than getting high.

“Explain.” Bran ordered, pulling himself away from Jojen.

Jojen hesitated before he spoke. “Well,” he started. “I was kind of aware of your feelings for me, you aren’t all that subtle but I knew that you weren’t aware of them yet, so I kissed you to make speed up the process.” Jojen grinned, acting like it was the best idea in the world.

Bran punched him in the arm, not hard enough to do any real damage. “If I didn’t like you so much I’d kill you.” And then he leant up and kissed him again.


End file.
